Flowers
Flowers are an item found in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that are classified as weapons within the game. Flowers are placed in Slot 11 in the weapons inventory. The flowers can be used as a weapon by Carl Johnson, inflicting slightly more damage than regular fist fighting. Whilst carrying flowers in the weapon inventory, Carl's sex appeal level rises. Flowers can be given to Carl's various girlfriends as a gift. Giving flowers to girlfriends help CJ to achieve success points. Believe it or not, striking a flower bouquet once on a gas pump WILL explode the gas pump! Flower Locations Los Santos *The Cemetery in Vinewood *Close to a Chili Dog stand in Verona Beach *By a small road in Mulholland *East side of the lake at Glen Park *Next to the Sprunk vending machine at the Going Gas Station in Idlewood *By some houses south of the 24-7 in El Corona *In the yard east of the Iglesia Pentecostes Church in Las Colinas Whetstone *Next to the Lovin' A Loan building by a red trash container in Angel Pine Flint County *Behind the 69 Gas Station in the south of Flint County *At the end of a hairpin turn north of the Flint Intersection *In front of the gas station next to the RS Haul depot *On the Flint Intersection close to Los Santos San Fierro *At the Xoomer Gas Station south from a Pay 'n' Spray in Juniper Hollow *By the side of the Windy Windy Windy Windy Street, the location of the Calton Heights Safehouse *North of a fountain in the park in Palisades *In front of the southernmost houses along the coast in south Palisades *In the backyard of some houses in Santa Flora, south of the Paradiso Safehouse *South of the ruined bridge in Easter Basin *In an alleyway near the Avispa Country Club *In the lower level of the cemetery in Hashbury *Inside one of the hairpin turns in Missionary Hill *At the northern end of the shopping center, on the top floor, in Foster Valley (only obtainable via helicopter or Jetpack) Tierra Robada *In front of the large house in the north of Bayside *By a home along a dirt road on the hill west of El Quebrados *Behind the Xoomer Gas Station in El Quebrados *In front of the plaque on the west side of Sherman Dam Bone County *In the cemetery in Las Brujas. Las Venturas *In front of the home with a yellow garage door northeast of the main entrance to the Yellow Bell Golf Course in Prickle Pine *In the front yard of a home directly across the alley east of the Redsands West Safehouse in Redsands West *In between gas pumps at the Xoomer Gas Station in the Emerald Isle Casino *In front of the Wedding Tackle shop close to the Emerald Isle casino in Julius Thruway North *By a light pole in the middle of the thruway close to the southeastern Xoomer Gas Station in Julius Thruway East *East end of the Royale Casino main building in Royal Casino *In the front yard of houses southeast of the Last Dime Motel in Rockshore West *West side of the wedding chapel in southeast Las Venturas *At the Xoomer Gas Station in southeast Las Venturas category:weapons Category:Melee Weapons